FFXIclopedia:Bearbeitungs-Leitfaden
en:FFXIclopedia:Editing Guidecategory:Leitfädencategory:Sonderartikel __TOC__ Einleitung Die FFXIxlopedia ist ein Wiki, was bedeutet, dass jeder sehr leicht jede ungeschützte Seite bearbeiten und die Veränderungen dann umgehend speichern kann. Das Bearbeiten einer FFXIclopedia-Seite ist nicht schwierig. Klicke einfach auf den "Edit"-Tab am Kopf der ursprünglichen Seite. Wenn Du nur experimentieren willst, mache das bitte in der sandbox, nicht hier. Hast Du die Seite verändert, schreibe bitte eine kurze Beschreibung, was Du geändert hast, in das Summary-Feld unterhalb der Eingabebox. Bist Du fertig, klicke auf Show preview, um Dir Deine Veränderungen anzusehen. Du kannst Dir auch die Veränderungen zwischen Deiner Version und der vorherigen ansehen, indem Du auf Show changes klickst. Bist Du damit zufrieden, was Du in der Vorschau siehst, klicke auf Save page. Deine Veränderungen werden umgehend für andere FFXIclopedia-Benutzer sichtbar. Du kannst auch den "Discussion"-Tab oben wählen, um die dazugehörige Talk-Seite zu betrachten, die Kommentare anderer FFXIclopedia-Benutzer zu dieser Seite enthält. Durch klicken auf den "+'''"-Tab kannst Du einen neuen Abschnitt hinzufügen oder aber die Kommentarseite auf die selbe Weise bearbeiten wir eine Artikelseite. Du solltest nicht vergessen, Deine Kommentare auf der Talk-Seite zu unterschreiben. Auf Artikelseiten hingegen sollst Du Deine Bearbeitungen '''nicht signieren. Das macht die Wiki-Software automatisch in der History, in der man dann alle Änderungen jedes Benutzers nachverfolgen kann Schau Dir auch die -Seite an, um einige Vorlagen zu finden, die Du benutzen kannst. Neutralität Bitte sei Dir, wenn Du einen Artikel bearbeitest, immer dessen bewusst, dass diese Seite für Fakten, die sich auf das 'Final Fantasy XI"-Universum beziehen, gemacht wird und als Wissensquelle gedacht ist. Schreibe also bitte keine eigenen Meinungen bezüglich Deiner persönlichen Empfindungen in die Artikel. Bsp: Der Job XX ist bescheuert für die Rasse YY. Gibt es verschiedene Sichtweisen über ein bestimmtes Thema und Du hast das Gefühl, dass auch Deine für den Artikel notwendig und geeignet ist, stelle sicher, beide/alle Sichtweisen darzustellen und dies aus einer neutralen Position zu tun. Bsp: Kämpfende Rotmagier: Pro und Contra. Groß-/Kleinschreibung Wenn Du einen Link setzt, denke bitte immer daran, dass Groß-/Kleinschreibung hier eine Rolle spielt. Schreibst Du den Link einmal mit einem großen Buchstaben, und ein anderes mal denselben komplett klein, sind das zwei unterschiedliche Links. Bleib bitte Deiner Linie treu. Andernfalls werden wir armen Sysops uns an die mühevolle Aufgabe machen müssen, alle Fehllinks zu suchen und zu bearbeiten. ^^; Es gibt aber auch Ausnahmen. Die Schreibweise zählt nur nach dem ersten Wort. So wird z.B. "Groß" und "groß" zur selben Seite linken, aber "Groß- Und Kleinschreibung '" "'Groß- und Kleinschreibung" (mal abgesehen davon, dass ersteres grammatikalisch falsch ist ;) ) nicht. Einen neuen Artikel schreiben * Um einen neuen Artikel zu schreiben, gehe wie folgt vor: *# Setze einen Link zum neuen Artikel in einer dazu in Beziehung stehenden, schon bestehenden, Seite *# Speichere diese Seite. *# Klicke auf den Link, den Du gerade gesetzt hast. Die neue Seite wird sich im Bearbeitungsmodus öffnen. *Oder schreibe in die URL-Adresszeile http://de.wiki.ffxiclopedia.com/''DEIN_ARTIKELNAME'' und klicke nach Aufruf der Seite auf den "Edit"-Tab. Tips on editing FFXIclopedia articles Always use a neutral point of view. FFXIclopedia is not a soapbox. The only exception to this is you create your own guide and place the text at the top. Link to your article from other articles. After making a new page, it's a good idea to use the What links here feature to check the pages that already link to your new page. Make sure that all the links are referring to your page in the right context. You should also use the search feature to find occurrences of the title of your new page—and possible variants thereof—so that you can create appropriate links. Minor edits When editing an article page on this site, a logged-in user can mark that edit as being "minor". Minor edits generally mean spelling corrections, formatting, and minor rearrangement of text. It can also be used to mark the removal of vandalism. Wiki markup The wiki markup is the syntax system you can use to format a FFXIclopedia page. In the left column of the table below, you can see what effects are possible. In the right column, you can see how those effects were achieved. In other words, to make text look like it looks in the left column, type it in the format you see in the right column. You may want to keep this page open in a separate browser window for reference. If you want to try out things without danger of doing any harm, you can do so in the Sandbox. Try opening the Sandbox in a separate window or tab and keeping this page open for reference. Article Formatting Links and URLs Uploading Images Uploading images to the Wiki is allowed. When adding new pictures, please be sure to follow the Image Policy. Please be aware that when taking screenshots from FFXI on a PS2 that extraneous EXIF data gets put into the header of the image. What this does, is prevents the Wiki from creating a thumbnail image, and causes thumbnails to look like a black box. To work around this, before uploading an image, open the image in any image editing software (Photoshop, Gimp, etc) and save the file with a new name. This will rewrite the EXIF data and allow the Wiki to show thumbnail images properly. Images Only images that have been uploaded to FFXIclopedia can be used, images linked from external sites are not supported. To upload images, use the . You can find the uploaded image on the . Character Formatting Missing Material Can't find what you are looking for? Go to our Requests Page. Click the edit button at the top of the page and type in your request at the bottom the list in the edit box. Be sure to number your request by putting a "''# ''" before your request so that we can differentiate each request. At some point in the future, another user will see your request and add the necessary content for you. Moving Material See Discussion of Redirects Having reviewed Wikipedia's policy regarding the GFDL and Redirects, the Sysops of this site have agreed to use the following guidelines to ensure attribution of contributor's works on FFXIclopedia: The primary method for moving material should be by use of the Move template. Add this code: replacing "" with the properly spelled page name on the page to nominate to be moved. This nominates the page to be moved by an FFXIclopedia Administrator. Special thanks to Wikipedia:How to edit a page guide. Deleting Material Please see FFXIclopedia:Guide to Deletion. See Also *FFXIclopedia:How to use the Item Template and other useful Editing Tips